Anything you can do, i can do better!
by Buzz
Summary: two stories in one. 1st, goku makes vegeta a deal, he'll act more saiyan if vegeta acts more human! goku learns just how hard it is to be saiyan! 2nd, goku and vegeta move in together and goku gets a job! ah, the toils of work! G/V
1. The deal

                                                              Part one - Anything you can do, I can do better.

This is kind of two stories in one. The first is how Goku and Vegeta get together, the second is what happens when they start a new life in their own house!

In the first fic, Goku and Vegeta are training, and Goku makes Vegeta a deal- he'll act Saiyan, if Vegeta acts human!

In the second fic, Goku and Vegeta set up their own house and Goku gets a job! 

Goku lay down, exhausted after a brutal sparring session with Vegeta. He knew Vegeta was just as tired as he was, but the Saiyan prince was pretending to be fine. 

"You can show you're tired you know." Goku said. Vegeta glared at him. 

"Fatigue is a _human_ weakness." He snapped. Goku shook his head, grinning. 

"Sometimes I feel really sorry for you." he said, shutting his eyes and laying back against a tree trunk. 

"What?! Why the hell is that?!" Vegeta demanded. "There's nothing wrong with me! You, on the other hand, are deserving of pity! Look at you! A pure blooded Saiyan without an ounce of pride!" Goku opened his eyes and only just stopped himself jumping out of his skin. Vegeta was right infront of him, fists raised, glaring at him. However, something in the prince's face changed and he dropped to his knees infront of Goku panting. Goku grinned. 

"See? I told you you were tired." 

"Shut…up…you…baka…" he panted. Goku rolled his eyes and pulled Vegeta towards the tree. 

"Just rest a while." he said. Vegeta growled warningly at him and Goku jerked his arm away. Vegeta sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk. "See, it's not that bad showing your human side."

"I don't have a human side. I'm not a crossbreed freak like our sons." 

"I'm sure you could act human if you tried." 

"Che. There's about as much chance of that as there is you acting Saiyan." Goku was struck by an idea- his first good one in ages. 

"Tell you what then! I'll act Saiyan if you act human!" he said, turning to Vegeta, a gleam of excitement in his eyes. Vegeta looked sideways at him. 

"Yeah right. You'd never pull that off."

"Yeah well, personally I think a frog stands more of a chance acting human than you. You're a lost cause. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a frog." As Goku stood up, Vegeta did too.

"Fine then! Challenge accepted. What do I have to do?" Goku turned to him smirking. 

"Let's just say this'll be the hardest thing you've ever done!" 

Vegeta returned to his house four hours later. He stopped outside the door.

"Right. Be nice. Smile. Agree with stuff. Don't blow up the furniture." He opened the door to see Bulma standing on a chair, her eyes darting everywhere. Vegeta knew what she was doing. There was a mouse loose in the house. He knew because he had left that morning, laughing at her for being afraid of such a pitiful rodent. 

"Vegeta! Vegeta please can you see the mouse?!" Vegeta saw that it was under her chair. He pointed. "Ack! Get it!" normally in a situation like this, he would have walked away laughing, but since he was acting human, he aimed a small ki blast at the rodent and vaporised it. 

"There you go." He said, forcing himself to smile, not smirk as he usually did. He walked away, leaving Bulma in a state of complete shock. 

Goku was just returning home himself. This was going to be really hard. He went over the instructions Vegeta had given him. 

"Be snappy. Don't smile. Don't sit down for lengthy periods of time. Refuse to lift a finger to help anyone. Train most of the day and ignore anyone who doesn't call you Kakarott. Just great…" he muttered sarcastically. He opened the door quietly, hoping no one was home. Unfortunately, Chi Chi there to greet him. 

"Hello Goku. I hope you didn't tire yourself out sparring." Goku looked down at her frowning. He pushed past her and went to lean against the far wall, mimicking the way Vegeta always stood. "Goku? What's wrong? Bad day?" Goku didn't answer. "Well don't worry. I've prepared a special meal for you. Your favourite." As Chi Chi left the room Goku sighed to himself. This was gonna be hard.

Vegeta was sitting down on the settee of capsule corp.'s large living room. He found the lack of movement intolerable. Trunks walked in looking apprehensive. 

"Mom said dinner's ready. Uh…do you want it in the gravity room?" Vegeta forced another smile and shook his head. 

"No son. It's alright." He up and walked to the dinning room, patting Trunks' head as he went past. Trunks was left as astonished as Bulma. 

After dinner, Vegeta took all the dishes off of the table. 

"Uh Vegeta! Please don't use them for target practice again!" Vegeta looked at her, eyebrows raised. 

"I'm washing them." Bulma's eyes grew wide. 

"You're doing what now?" 

"Washing the dishes."

"Who are you?!" Trunks burst out. "What have you done with my dad?!" Vegeta just smiled at them both before retreating to the kitchen. "Mom, he's creeping me out!"

"Me too. I wonder what he's after." 

After dinner at the Son house, Goku got up and went back to his wall. 

"Goku will you do the dishes please?" Goku totally ignored her. "Goku?" 

"Are you addressing me? You obviously have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Kakarott. Che. You must have a very puny brain to get me confused with some named _Goku._ What a dumb name." He left Chi Chi, Gohan and Goten in a stunned silence. 

Goku went outside, picked a spot and started training, taking out his frustration on invisible enemies. He didn't exactly _have_ any frustration, but he was creating some. 

"Dad, what's wrong?" Goku looked down to see Goten.

"Nothing son. You know, you're part Saiyan. Always take great pride in that fact." Goten went away again looking confused. 

"Well?" Chi Chi asked her youngest son as he returned. 

"I think dad's lost it." Goten stated. 

~_~__~__~_~__~___~_~__~__~__~_~__~__~__~__~_~__~_~__~__~__~_~__~_~__~__~__~_~__~__~_~__~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~

What do you think? Too short, I know, but the next one will be longer…I think…anyways, review please! Flamers will be laughed at! ^___^


	2. First signs of feelings

                                                                                      Part two!!!!

And Goku finds out just how hard it is to act Saiyan.

The next morning, Chi Chi met up with Bulma and dragged Goku along. Goku walked a few steps behind her, arms crossed, a scowl plastered on his face. They met Bulma and Vegeta in a park. 

"Morning Bulma…how are you?" Chi Chi managed to say before she started sobbing. 

"Oh my what's wrong?!" 

"I…I…Goku's not himself! He's not responding to me when I talk to him, he wont help me at all, and he stayed up _all _night training!" Vegeta turned to Goku looked stunned. While Bulma was comforting Chi Chi, Vegeta slipped back to talk to Goku. 

"Wow. I didn't think you had it in you to make her cry! Well done Kakarott!" Goku nodded faintly and said nothing. "Uh…what's wrong?" 

"Nothing my prince, but I don't think it would be right for me to have the privilege of talking to such a great man as you." Goku was making this up as he went, but it seemed to settle well with Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't keep the smile off his face and Goku could have sworn the prince was puffing up with pride. Chi Chi heard all this and started bawling her eyes out. Bulma shot a look of pure disgust at Goku before heading in a different direction to them, making it obvious not to follow. Goku immediately thudded down on the grass and groaned in defeat. "This is bloody hard!" he exclaimed. 

"You think you've got it hard? _I did the dishes last night!_ I had to smile, and be nice, and I didn't train for a whole day!" 

"Yeah well, you can only train when you have Bulma's permission." Vegeta growled. 

"This is horrible. How do you live like this?!" Goku shrugged. 

"I grew up following orders. I guess after a while, I just stopped arguing." Vegeta looked down at Goku almost pityingly. 

"How long do we have to keep this up?" 

"One full week, like we agreed. And if either of us back out, we have to be the other's slave forever." 

"I can't believe I agreed to that consequence." Vegeta said, sighing. 

Bulma sat with Chi Chi on a park bench far away from Goku ad Vegeta. 

"How did it happen?" Chi Chi asked through her sobs. "He's refusing to be called anything but Kakarott!"

"Kakarott? That's what Vegeta calls him."

"It's his SAIYAN name!" Chi Chi bawled. 

"I'll have a word with him. You stay here." Bulma walked off to find Goku. 

"You hungry?" 

"What happened to calling me 'prince?'" Vegeta asked, smirking. 

"That's only for when people are listening. I'm surprised you haven't made fun of me yet." 

"Don't be stupid. It's good knowing you've finally accepted your place. But third class Saiyans _can _talk to princes. It's considered an offence not to answer someone of a higher rank to you though." 

"Oh."

"GOKU!" Goku jolted at Bulma's angry voice. He just had time to jump up, cross his arms and adorn a look that suggested he was pissed of with the world before Bulma appeared. "Goku what's wrong with you?" 

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" he snapped. Even Vegeta was shocked at the harshness in his voice. "Listen you brain dead moron! My name is Kakarott! When you get it through your incredibly thick skull, the universe will be a much better place!" Bulma was close to tears. Vegeta was in a shocked silence. "Now you listen to me. Ka-ka-rott. Say it!" 

"Kakarott…" Bulma repeated. 

"Again!"

"Kakarott!" 

"Now remember it!" he stalked off to a nearby tree and leaned against it, arms still crossed, looking away from the shocked pair. 

"Oh…my…god! Vegeta what's happening to him?!" she flung herself at him and, trying to be human, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. But his eyes and attention were on Goku. Vegeta saw Goku in a whole new light. The taller Saiyan was actually an incredibly good Saiyan. He talked with a furious pride for his kind, and although Goku was only acting, Vegeta had found a new, weird sort of respect for him. He saw Chi Chi walk over to him. They were talking, although Vegeta couldn't hear. Goku snapped something at her. She flinched, but retaliated. He practically shouted at her. She looked gob smacked. She uttered something and ran off. Goku's expression remained cold as ice as he walked over to Vegeta and Bulma. 

"I need a place to stay." He informed them. 

"And you think I'll let you stay at capsule corp.?! Forget it _Kakarott_!" Bulma snapped. Goku looked straight at Vegeta, displaying the emotions that, as a Saiyan he could never show. His hurt, pain, anguish. Vegeta nodded.

"You can stay at capsule corp."

"WHAT?! Vegeta?"

"Please Bulma. For me?" Bulma was shocked. Partly because Vegeta was being nice to Goku, and partly because he was asking her nicely for something. She nodded reluctantly. 

"I'll go take Chi Chi home…I'll see you at home Vegeta." she turned without looking at Goku. As soon as she was out of eyesight and ear shot, Goku crumbled. He fell to the floor and started crying. 

"I'm so stupid! How could I be such a prick?! My life is ruined, all because of a stupid deal that _I _made up!" Vegeta fought hard to try and find something to say.

"Kakarott…a Saiyan conceals his emotions at all times…"

"But I'm not a Saiyan! I mean I am, but I'm not! I didn't grow up with them. I've built a life on being an earthling, but now…it's all gone…" Vegeta sighed. He put his hand on Goku's shoulder. 

"It'll be ok Kakarott." Goku froze. Compassion from Vegeta was a rare thing, almost a myth. 

"You don't have to pretend to be human. No one's around." Vegeta just squeezed his shoulder slightly. 

"I know. But right now, I can't think of anything else to do. You're a pitiful excuse for a Saiyan." Goku smiled. Trust Vegeta to throw in an insult for good measure. 

"Well, now I wont be. I've got nothing left to lose!" he stood up, his tears vanished, a solemn look on his face. "Come on then, _Prince Vegeta." Vegeta smirked. _

"Right. That's better Kakarott." 

Bulma drove Chi Chi home in her car, figuring Goku and Vegeta could fly home. She couldn't get round the sudden changes in both Saiyans. It was like they had switched personalities. She didn't delve too deep into the problem though. It wasn't any of her concern anymore. She wasn't even friends with 'Kakarott'. She sighed. What was wrong with Goku? She heard a small sob next to her and remembered Chi Chi was there.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Goku? I dunno Chi Chi, he's…just behaving like he was always meant to. Maybe something in him's finally snapped. Maybe he's finally being what Vegeta calls a 'true Saiyan.'" 

"Oh my god…" Bulma looked sadly at her. She dropped her off at her house and went straight home. At least with Goku living at Capsule corp. she could ask him some questions. 

After emptying four of the fridges in the kitchen, Goku was finally full. He thanked god all Saiyans had appetites like him, or he would have been in big trouble. Vegeta just sat staring at him. 

"You will have to learn some manners Kakarott." 

"Mm?" Goku looked up, his face crammed with food, making him look like a hamster. Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

The door slammed and Bulma walked in. Goku swallowed quickly and stood up, leaning against a wall. Vegeta however stood up straight and unfolded his arms. 

"Hello Vegeta. Hello '_Kakarott_.'" she snapped the last bit. "Look _Kakarott_ why are you being so horrible to Chi Chi?" Goku just shrugged. 

"Does it matter?" 

"YES! She's your wife!" 

"No woman orders me around." Goku snapped. Bulma scowled. 

"Look Goku…"

"MY NAME IS KAKAROTT!" 

"Fine! But, what's wrong with you?"

"Lets just say, I've seen the light." Goku said, smirking. "Now show me to my room."

"Follow me." Vegeta said before Bulma got a chance to speak. 

Goku followed Vegeta upstairs, promising himself to make it up to Bulma once the week was over. Vegeta lead him to room number 13. 

"This is where you'll stay." He said, opening the door. Goku walked in and looked around. The room was in dark blues with tints of orange, reminding him of a sunset he had once seen. 

"Nice décor." He muttered. 

"Kakarott are you ok?" Goku turned back to Vegeta frowning. 

"I guess…why do you care?" Vegeta smirked. 

"This may sound stupid to you Kakarott, but I am the prince of all Saiyans, and I'm supposed to care for my subjects. So now that you're acting Saiyan, I'm supposed to care for you…and I don't mind. You're actually a very good Saiyan." Vegeta turned and left before Goku could speak. Goku smiled. Maybe being a true Saiyan did have its ups. Vegeta was being nice to him! For some reason, that one good thing neutralised all the bad things that had happened to him that day, and he was left with a warm fuzziness.

He crashed on his bed, grinning to himself. This was gonna be great. 

~_~__~_~__~__~__~__~_~__~_~__~___~_~___~____~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~___~_____~_~_____~____~_~_____~_~_~___~__~___~___~_~_~

and that's where I'll leave it! Reviews! I need them to survive!!!!! 


	3. Leave Vegeta alone!

                                                                                       Part three!

Not love?

Goku woke the next morning at six o'clock. He got up and stretched, remembering his deal with Vegeta. 

"Right. Day two." He opened the door- and collided with someone. They both fell to the floor. "Watch where you're bloody going!" he snapped. 

"What?!" Goku looked up to see Vegeta. He had been coming out of the room opposite. 

"Sorry. Just…being Saiyan." Vegeta suddenly smirked. 

"Good then." He got up and rubbed his back. "God, you've got a really hard body." Goku's head shot up. Vegeta's eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth with his hands. 

"Er…I get the feeling that came out wrong?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded, going bright red. "Well…uh…I'll be off then." Goku quickly walked off in the direction of the kitchens. 

**_'God, you've got a really hard body.' _**Goku blushed. That definitely came out wrong. He tried to forget it as he came to the kitchens. Along the back wall were hundreds of fridges and freezers. He took the contents out of two of them, deciding to have a small breakfast. He ate fast and hurried out. 

Vegeta was going the other way. He was berating himself. How could he have said that?! How did it come out so wrong? He headed to the gravity room before realising he needed Bulma's permission to use it now that he was acting human. He scowled and went the other way. 

On the way to the lab- where he knew Bulma would be, he felt Goku's ki spike. Curious, Vegeta headed in that direction instead. 

He found Goku in a heated row with Chi Chi. Why Chi Chi was here Vegeta didn't know. Anyway, Goku continued shouting at her, and Chi Chi retaliated. They got so loud, Vegeta could hear them from where he was ten metres away. 

"You come home and stop this nonsense!"

"Why should I? You don't accept who I am! You want me to be a weak little human!" 

"You've never acted like this! Why now… Did Vegeta have something to do with this?!" 

"Leave Vegeta out of this!" 

"That's it isn't it? Vegeta's done something to you so you act Saiyan!" 

"No! He would never…"

"What did that bastard do to you!?" Vegeta's anger soared- but, surprisingly, not as much as Goku's. Goku's ki flared up higher than ever before. He flashed into super Saiyan.

"You leave Vegeta alone!" Vegeta was shocked. Goku created a ki ball. He fired it at a nearby tree. "You leave me alone and don't go near Vegeta!" Chi Chi made a high pitched squealing noise and ran off. Vegeta was shocked beyond words. He ran towards Goku as the taller Saiyan began destroying more trees. 

"Kakarott, what are you doing?" Goku turned to him, snarling. 

"Committing acts of mindless violence!" he yelled. "Isn't that what _Saiyans do?!" Vegeta grabbed his arms. _

"Stop it!" Goku stared at him. After a while he powered down and heaved a sigh. 

"What Vegeta?" Vegeta let go of him.

"I heard what you said. From the 'come home and stop the nonsense' bit. And, well…thanks…for defending me." Goku was still scowling.

"Don't get any ideas. I was only doing that because I figured Saiyans would defend the royal bloodline." Vegeta stared, shocked at him. Goku pushed past him. He headed to the house, but turned. "And…just so you know, you just cost me my marriage."   

Vegeta watched Goku's retreating back and felt strangely disappointed. He had felt for sure Goku had been defending him, and for some reason, that would have been great. Vegeta frowned. Why would Goku defending him mean so much to him? He shook his head. It didn't matter anyway. Goku had just been acting. 

For the rest of the day Vegeta decided to stalk Goku. He forgot all about training and decided to see if Goku was still acting Saiyan. 

Goku was walking down a hall in capsule corp., Vegeta following with his ki suppressed. Goku seemed to be going in no particular direction, just wandering. Suddenly all the phones in capsule corp. went off and both Goku and Vegeta jumped six feet in the air. It was quickly answered. 

"Who the bloody hell would make it so that they all went off at once?! You'd think a place like this would have different numbers for different places!" Goku continued ranting to himself as Vegeta followed, smiling. Goku was funny when he was angry. 

"Hey _Kakarott_!" the speakers went off and Goku stopped. "There's a call for you on line one. It's Gohan." It was Bulma's voice. Goku headed for a nearby telephone and pressed for line one. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi dad. Uh…so…what's wrong?" 

"N,nothing." 

"Why are you acting so…"

"Saiyan? Because I am." Vegeta could hear both sides of the conversation clearly. He could also tell Goku was breaking down. 

"But, you live on Earth…you've never behaved like this!" 

"…" 

"Mom says she's divorcing you."

"Yeah…" wow, that was new, Vegeta thought. _I guess I really did cost him his marriage_. 

"Please, just come home and stop this!"

"I can't son, I can't explain, it's just something I've got to do." 

"Why?" 

"…Ok I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else."

"Ok."

"It's…a deal with Vegeta. I said I'd be more Saiyan of he'd be more human."

"…You're throwing your whole life away because of a stupid deal?" 

"I'd have to be his slave forever if I stopped! ……That's not the only reason though…I…I just want to prove to Vegeta that I can be Saiyan. He's_ nice to me now, and that's something I've always wanted. I can't help it…I guess this sounds stupid…" Vegeta was speechless- Goku wanted to impress him?_

"…Do you love Vegeta?" the Saiyan prince jolted. 

"What? No!" 

"It's just that…what with all the time you spend with him…"

"We spar!"

"And you two are the only pure blooded Saiyans left…"

"So?" 

"And you do talk about him a lot at home…"

"I was bored!" 

"And you want to impress him." 

"…" Vegeta by now had started hyperventilating. Too. Much…information…need…to…go! But he couldn't. He had to see if Goku did love him. 

"Dad? Are you still there?" 

"Yeah. And…I guess you're right about me. But I don't think its love! Heh, no way! Maybe just some silly little crush. Don't worry, it'll pass." Vegeta's heart sank, though he wasn't sure why. 

"Will you come home then?" 

"I can't. Not for a week. You guys should stay away from me. I have to act Saiyan around people, and I don't want you guys to get hurt." He put down the phone and sighed. "I can't take much more of this…" and he walked off.

~_~__~_~__~__~__~__~_~__~_~__~___~_~___~____~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~___~_____~_~_____~____~_~_____~_~_~___~__~___~___~_~_~

and that's where I'll leave it! Reviews! I need them to survive!!!!! 


	4. Phone calls and new arrangements

                                                                                       Part three!

Phone calls and new arrangements! 

For the rest of the day, Goku was swamped with calls from his family and friends. It seemed Gohan was no good at all at keeping secrets. The phone calls started after dinner. Bulma walked in with a wireless phone and handed it to him. 

"It's Gohan again." Goku frowned and took the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Dad, just so you know, I'm sooooo sorry!" and he put the phone down. Goku turned to Vegeta, who was sitting next to him, and frowned. 

"Did you hear that?" Vegeta nodded. "I wonder what he's sorry about?" he was answered when the phone in his hand started ringing. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Goku! Uh…is it true that you're acting all Saiyan because of a deal with Vegeta?" Goku's eyes went wide. It was Krillin! How did he know? 

"Uh…yeah…"

"Well…Chi Chi's real mad at you mate, I think you should call it off while you still can." 

"Look, if Gohan's told you all this already, then you know what the consequence is?" Goku asked with a touch of bitterness in his voice. Vegeta was listening interestedly. 

"Well…yeah, but I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad to be Vegeta's slave. He might take it easy on ya. I mean, you're forty aren't you? You'd only have like, sixty years…"

"Uh…Saiyans live for about seven hundred years…"

"WHAT?!" 

"Yep. And then there's the afterlife. Forever is a long time." 

"Oh come on Goku…you and I both know Vegeta's not going to heaven! He'll probably go to the home for infinite losers." Vegeta snarled and grabbed the phone off Goku. 

"Now you listen here you little midget!" a small yelp was heard the other end and the line went dead. "Bloody little bastard!" 

"I'm going to kill Gohan…how many more people has he t…" the phone rang again. He sighed and took the phone back. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi…uh, I was just calling to say…you have my respect for going through with this." It was Yamcha. 

"Really? I didn't think anyone would be glad I was acting Saiyan…"

"Oh no, not that. I think you're a bloody stupid fool for doing that. I mean living in the same house as Vegeta. You're a braver man than me Goku." Vegeta was about to snatch the phone away and start shouting again when Goku beat him to it. 

"Listen here! First of all, for your information, Vegeta is a great person to live with! Secondly, since I'm acting Saiyan now, I feel obliged to tell you that when you insult my prince, you insult me! And my name is KAKAROTT!" he turned the phone off. Vegeta was staring at him in a stunned silence. Goku caught his eye and blushed deeply. He was almost glad when the phone went off again. 

"Hello?" 

"Is that Goku?" it was Master Roshi.

"No, Kakarott."

"Oh. Well, uh…in any case, are you…taking any strange medication?" 

"Huh?" 

"Well…Chi Chi said you're acting weird…Saiyan…and I was just wondering if…you saw Vegeta putting anything in your food or drink." 

"Why is everyone blaming Vegeta for this?" 

"Well…no offence to you…but no one really likes him very much…" 

"Tell that moron that I don't give a fuck if no one likes me!" Vegeta said loud enough for Master Roshi to hear. 

"I really hope you know what you're doing Goku. Because if you don't stop this soon, you're going to lose Chi Chi." Vegeta saw tears well up in Goku's eyes. 

"I…well…if you see her, tell her…I'm sorry…" he turned the phone off again. It immediately rang again, but Goku just tossed it out of the window- which was unfortunately closed. 

"Goku!" Bulma came rushing in. she hurried out to inspect the damage. 

Vegeta sat gazing at Goku, who was trying his hardest not to let his tears fall. Vegeta sighed. 

"Kakarott, I'm calling off this deal." Goku looked surprised at him. 

"But then you'd be my slave…" Vegeta grimaced at the very idea. 

"Yes, but I can't take much more of being nice. It's killing me." He lied. But he was never going to tell Goku he was calling off the deal for _him. Goku smiled. His smile got wider and wider until he erupted into laughter. He pulled Vegeta into a hug that would have crushed human bones. _

"Ka…Kakarott I can't breathe!" Vegeta heaved. 

"Oh, sorry!" Goku said, letting go. "Hey uh…you don't have to my slave if you don't want to…" 

"Che. I didn't plan to be." He said smirking. Goku grinned. 

"Oh 'geta…" he pressed their lips together. Vegeta jerked away in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" 

"Sorry…" he looked hurt. Vegeta stared at him. _Oh yeah, some little crush. Heh, it sure doesn't look that way Kakarott! He thought, smirking. He couldn't believe the strongest man alive was in love with him. He smirked seductively at Goku, who was now looking confused. Vegeta crawled on top of Goku and pushed him down, straddling his hips. _

"Don't worry about it _master_." He leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Goku moaned and opened his mouth to allow Vegeta's tongue entrance while his hands caressed the prince's back. They went under his shirt and tried to pry it off. Vegeta broke away breathing heavily. "What are you doing?" Goku pulled Vegeta's shirt the rest of the way off and kissed his bare chest. 

"Hey guess what? I think I love you…" Vegeta smirked down at him. 

"Well well well. It seems the master has fallen in love with his slave…" Goku stared up at him with lust filled eyes. 

"Mhmm…" 

"OH MY GOD!" they both jumped and spun to look at Bulma. She had just walked back in and looked horrified. 

"Bulma I can explain!" Goku said quickly, though he knew very well he couldn't. 

"OUT! OUT NOW BOTH OF YOU!" she said, waving her arms frantically. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vegeta grabbed his shirt and got off Goku, heading for the exit. 

"Fine! I'll be much happier without you! Come on Kakarott!" Goku however hadn't moved. 

"I'm so sorry Bulma, I really am. About everything. See I had this deal with Vegeta. I'd be more Saiyan if he'd be more human…it's over now! I'm really, really sorry!" he said all this very fast. 

"That still doesn't explain why you were making out with him on _my sofa!" some of her anger was gone. _

"Well…about that…uh…well…" Bulma sighed. 

"Look Goku, you've never been good at lying. Just tell me." 

"Well then I guess I was just really happy that he called off the deal. And I overreacted." 

"What?!" he turned to Vegeta, who was looking furious. "You just said you loved me!" 

"I do. But I did overreact a bit." Bulma's brain was spinning. 

"Look, just get out. Here, take a capsule house." She took a capsule out of her pocket. 

"Gee, thanks Bulma!" Goku said smiling. 

"You're just lucky I'm having an affair." She muttered. 

"What!?" Vegeta repeated. 

"Oh don't worry Vegeta." Goku said, grabbing him around the waist and dragging him out of the house backwards. 

Vegeta didn't stop arguing until Goku put him back down outside a forest. He started going into it. 

"C'mon Vegeta." 

"Where are you going?" 

"I gotta find a place to put this house up. I know a place. It's really nice." He answered. Vegeta followed him to a small opening in the trees. There was a small river on the far side and a canopy of trees above them, shielding them from the rain, but somehow still letting sunlight in. Goku set up the house about ten feet away from the river and went inside. Vegeta was still transfixed with the scenery. "Hey Vegeta!" he turned to where Goku was waving at him from the door. "Come on It's great in here!" Vegeta followed him inside. The whole house was a blank canvas. Untouched and ready for decorating. It was really big, with two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a living room, a dinning room, and a kitchen. There was even a gravity room built into one side of the living room- almost as if it was intended for them all along.

~_~__~_~__~__~__~__~_~__~_~__~___~_~___~____~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~___~_____~_~_____~____~_~_____~_~_~___~__~___~___~_~_~

And that's where I'll leave it! Reviews! I need them to survive!!!!! Next chapter is story two! It includes decorating, Goku's new job, and a psychopathic alien dog! (Trust Goku!)  


	5. Goku's Job!

Part….erm….this part….

Goku's new job!

Goku clapped his hands together. 

"Oh I can't wait!" he said happily. "This is terrific!" he turned to Vegeta and sighed in bliss. He wrapped his arms around the Saiyan prince and kissed him lightly. Vegeta's mind went strangely blank. This was all new to him and he wondered how Goku was already acting so natural with their relationship. It seemed that the taller Saiyan hadn't really even noticed that he had just crossed from being straight to gay. Then again, the concept of same-sex couples was completely normal on Vegeta-sei. And with the amount of compassion Goku gave to anyone anyway, it wasn't really all that surprising that he could adjust so naturally. Vegeta was then struck by a thought and he frowned. 

"Uh…Kakarott…how are we going to get the money to decorate this place?" Goku's face fell as he had to deal with reality. "Neither of us has any money…"

"Don't sweat it! I can get a job!" Vegeta snorted. 

"Doing what exactly? You can hardly read. You don't have any qualifications…"

"Yes I do."

"What?" 

"I'm really strong!" 

"So?" Goku smirked. 

"All I need is some money for advertising. And that'll come from Bulma after I go grovelling to her for forgiveness." 

"Oh…have you no pride?" 

"Of course. But unlike you, I can swallow it." Goku winked at him and exited the house. "Be back in a while!" he called. Before blasting of into the air and through the canopy of leaves. Vegeta watched him go and shook his head, smiling. He had to admit, he was excited as well. Living with Goku was going to be like a dream come true. He'd have everything he'd ever wanted. A house shielded from the weather, a place to train, someone to train with (who he loved), and a food source- if there was fish in the river. He decided to check. 

He soon discovered that the small river wasn't so small. It may have seemed small, but if you dived down, there was an opening in the rock that led to a huge underwater lake with thousands and thousands of fish in. Vegeta looked around in awe as a huge rainbow coloured fish swam by. He realised that it was long thought to be extinct on this planet- he had seen it in a book at capsule corp. The fish came up to him and nudged him. _No wonder you're extinct, you're too friendly for your own good. _Vegeta thought. He realised he was running out of air and quickly swam out of the lake, through the crack in the rock, and up to the surface where he gasped for air. He quickly got out and shook of most of the water. He went inside and sat on the floor, hoping they could get some furniture soon. _The TV will go over there…settee over there…this room should be beige…gold door knobs…green curtains…_ he sat there for hours, figuring out where he was going to put everything when he got it. 

Goku didn't come back until ten o'clock that night. He came in with several rips in his clothes, looking tired and sickly. 

"What happened to you?" Vegeta asked. 

"Nothing. I just found out how hard it is moving peoples stuff." Vegeta cocked his head in confusion. "I'm a removal guy. I've already done three houses. They didn't complain since I got their stuff moved in three seconds with my instant translocation. But the third house wanted me to unpack for a bonus." 

"How much money did you get?"

"Six hundred." Vegeta's eyes glazed over slightly as he started to imagine what he could do with six hundred dollars. "Of course, we'll still have to sleep on the floor tonight since I couldn't get anywhere at this time to get a bed or anything, but I'll get them first thing in the morning. I was thinking we'd do the bedrooms first. Then the living room, then kitchen, then bathrooms, then dining room." Vegeta was really trying hard to keep his emotions in check. He was so excited his eyes were watering- which was weird beyond words for him. Goku grinned. "This'll be terrific."

"Hey…uh, what did you go to Bulma for?" 

"Well, I only needed three things, and she agreed to them when I apologised for being a jerk. All I needed was some money for making an advert for TV, a mobile, and a diary so I don't double book. I've got two moves tomorrow, one next week, and seven or eight throughout this month. When you get approved by Capsule corp., everyone thinks you're great!" Vegeta smiled. 

"You're really organised." Goku nodded proudly. 

"Sure am." He pulled Vegeta close to him, "I'll make you happy if it kills me." He said, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. Vegeta wrapped his arms round Goku and sighed contentedly. 

"You know what? I think I love you too." 


End file.
